Alex Rose in Sinnoh
by PPQRDZE
Summary: Alex Rose was a Pokemon Trainer but with special powers that meant he only needed 1 Pokemon. In this Adventure, He and Val will be traveling across Sinnoh in search of a good battle, get his friends back to their homes and most importantly, get away from them. Rated T for occasional gore and sexual references.
1. The Beginning

**This IS my first fanfiction. Thanks be to Sharkness for telling me how to write, now, let it begin!**

Alex Rose hated this time of year and it's bad scent. Once he turned himself into a rock to not be able to smell it. Tonight was the night before 'the season' and to prepare for this, he took out a Luxuary Ball from the standard Pokemon centre stand and released a female Heatran which he nicknamed Heathran because they both thought it was much more of a feminine sound to it than Heatran.

Alex whispered to her 'tonight we will get away from this awful stench'

But then Heathran replied to him in a harsh tone 'count yourself lucky, you don't have to have that up your nose whenever you're out of a pokeball,' then to continue with 'you're lucky enough that you survived Unova.'

For only Alex to snap back at her 'Well, you're also lucky that I took you out of Unova and took you back to Sinnoh,' finishing her with 'If you didn't get out of Reversal Mountain with me before it flooded entirely, you have drowned and turned into a steel statue, then to be discovered by divers and then be named "the statue of Heatran"'

Just before he could finish, Nurse Joy called on the loudspeaker 'We will be holding a tournament in the courtyard tomorrow, and we will also grant the winner a free Rare Candy. Goodnight'

After that, Alex and Heathran stared at each other for a long time and then burst out laughing together, forgetting their fight and then looking up at eachother and smiled.

Heathran looked at Alex with a smirk as he looked at himself in the mirror, asking 'Will you be battling?,' continuing with, 'Or are you going to be saving them from their doom by not entering at all' then they started laughing again until they heard a banging on the wall to be told 'be quite already!'

Alex then answered with a smile 'Of course we will be entering the competition,' checking himself over, 'But not that we will need a rare candy'

He then muttered, 'hmm.. a little bit round don't you think?'

With that, the room lit up and instead of a tall, pudgy boy there, there was a tall, somewhat muscular boy with bright blue eyes and with light brown hair.

Heathran then smiled and said: 'so you really like this form hey?'

Alex whispered 'Yes, it reminds me of that boy we met in Johto, Ethan wasn't it?' with that, Alex then said 'lights out, bed time' then he lied down on the bed with Heathran on the other bed next to him, then they drifted to sleep.

The next day, they woke up at dawn to the sound of Nurse Joy on the loudspeaker saying: 'The tournament will be held in three hours time at 10 am. Those who will be participating are advised to get up, have breakfast and practice. Thank you'

They then both yawned and stretched out their slow muscles getting ready to begin the tournament. Alex then mumbled 'We better sign up or we will not be able to show them our skills'

Then Heathran stood up, coughed up a small fireball and croaked 'Will you actually be battling or will you leave this up to me?'

'Oh yes, most definitely. Okay, now lets go into the courtyard and see if anyone will gasp at us, or maybe you, for being so strong'

So they walked down the walkway, with some heads turning to the fact that Alex was riding Heathran on her back and whispering things like "is he crazy" or "wow, how calm is he"

Alex then whispered in Heathran's ear: 'well, I guess most Pokemon haven't woken up yet, seen as there is not much of a stench around here'

When they entered the courtyard, Alex saw that there was about 10 contestants lined up for the competition, and he saw that one of them was a Gym leader. He couldn't exactly recognize who it was but he was definitely not from the Sinnoh Region, because Alex had beaten them all, including the three other Gym leaders that were off the mainland. They had blue hair and nice looking eyes. Alex guessed he was from Unova, because of the fact that a Samurott was next to them.

When it was Alex's turn to sign up, they asked for a trainer ID, but when they looked up with a hand up, they squealed 'Oh my Arceus! I am so sorry Ethan!' and then she immediately yelled into the microphone saying: 'Guess who is participating in this Tournament guys! It is none other than the champion of Kanto AND Johto!'

Then, with a rush of excitement, Nurse Joy called out 'NOw that we have a champion in our competition, we will now be holding a championship contest! Everyone Verses Ethan once at a time until there is a winner!'

**Well, that went better than expected. Who is the Gym leader?, Who will win? Thanks for reading the whole thing, goodbye for now,**

**PPQRDZE**


	2. Alex Versus Ash, Part 1

**So, where I had ended they said that Ethan was famous. He defeated Red after all hey? Red was supposedly the best trainer there was by the way.**

****When Alex had heard that Ethan was famous in Sinnoh as well as Johto and Kanto, His jaw dropped. Not that he thought that he might lose, but the fact that the only person that known throughout the world that was that famous was Red. Alex knew Ethan since Ethan only had three badges.

But he then smiled to himself and yelled out 'all those who challenge me would be defeated in one blow, which is why I say this: You all may have six Pokemon on your team, but I will only have two' after breathing in some air he continued 'You know one of them will be Heathran, this Heatran next to me, and my other Pokemon can change it's form while it is coming out of it's Pokéball, so watch out. I will also tell you that I have a mental link with both of these Pokémon so I don't need to yell out attacks. But for your own safety, I will call out the attacks.'

With that, Alex and Heathran walked up to the side of the field that had a large boulder in the middle of it, saying 'may the first challenger please step forward'

Then a boy with a Pikachu on his shoulder came up to the other side of the pitch and yelled 'Ethan, I challenge you to a Pokémon battle' to then send out a Buisel, thinking that his type advantage would give him an upper hand in the battle. But Alex just smirked and let his Heatran onto the field.

Alex said 'Show them you Power Heathran' then Heathran let out a super-large Fireball from her mouth and with a roar, it flew strait at the boulder and then evaporating it from it's heat. There was a lot oh "wow"s and "Whoa"s from the crowd.

The Ref then Said 'only the challenger may make substitutions and only the challenger can use all six Pokemon. BEGIN THE BATTLE'

Immediately, Alex called 'Heathran, Magma Storm' but the challenger just smiled as he saw the magma came coursing towards his Buisel, with the Buisel looking fiercely looking into the magma.

Then the challenger yelled 'Buisel, use Aqua Jet to go strait through it and hit Heatran!' But when the Buisel charged into the Magma, it suddenly faltered when it went into the middle as the cooled down Magma turned into a porous rock that covered the poor Buisel.

Then the challenger had a great idea telling his rock covered Pokemon to use water gun to destroy the rock. but that had no use as the water just went strait through the rock as if the rock was not even there.

Alex just laughed and said in a sarcastic tone 'Science 101: "When Magma cools down rapidly, it turns into Pyrite. Pyrite floats in water and it also is porous meaning the water goes through it." So, congratulations Mr. Dumbass you just made your own Pokémon unable to battle.' So, then the Ref made a Machamp pick up the Pyrite covered Pokemon and made it use Rock Smash to break it.

The challenger then returned that Buisel saying 'You did real buddy.' He then drew out a little puff and yelled out 'Okay then, come on out Gible!' then a dragon-ground type Pokemon came out with a small 'Gib gib gible'

'Now Gible! Draco Meteor!' Then the Gible began charging up a ball of Orange energy in it's mouth, then Alex smiled and plainly said 'FINALLY! A move that is actually strong!' When the move finally was performed, it went strait up into the air and instead of it coming apart and turning into a meteor shower to rain down on Heathran, it just came back down into the ground, going strait for a girl's Piplup that was on the stands.

**_yes, I did quote the Anime, and If you don't like it, just keep reading_**

**__**'Oh, how pathetic that move was. Now Heathran, show them a real move, use your fusion move, Shadow Pulse!' then a shadow ball and a dark pulse were in front of Heathran and then they came together, forming a deadly looking orb that was dark purple with flecks of black and pink in it and then she launched it so fast that even a Garchomp flying couldn't outrun it _**(see it's Pokedex entry)**_then it slammed so hard into Gible that the dragon type had a crater around it while it was knocked out.

Then the ref said 'Gible is unable to battle, Heatran wins. challenger, next Pokemon please.'

'Alright! I choose you Infernape!' Then a monkey with fire on it's head came out of it's Pokéball in a flash. 'Now Infernape, mach punch!

'Heathran, Iron Defense!' even though Mach Punch was a priority move, Heathran was so fast that it didn't matter at all though. The Infernape just bounced off Heathran as if it didn't matter. Alex then said 'Heathran! Iron Head!' Heathran then smashed her head into Infernape's face, with some crunching of bones being heard.

'Heathran! Show no mercy by stomping on Infernape's Foot and continuously using Iron Head!'

'Infernape! Dodge then use dig!' but Infernape didn't move because it had flinched from the Iron Head attack.\

Then the girl whose Piplup was hit by the failed Draco Meteor yelled out 'Ash! Return Infernape before it gets KO'd'

'Heathran! Mean look!' Then the Heatran glared so menacingly at Infernape that it couldn't even move. Alex then called 'Now! follow up with continuous Iron Heads!' Then the Heatran started pounding Infernape so much that the poor Infernape's Blaze ability activated.

Then a Man stood up and yelled 'ASH! Use Flare Blitz for maximum damage!'

Ash then said 'alright then! Infernape! Flare Blitz!'

The monkey was then covered in blue fire getting ready to hit Heathran when Alex yelled to his Heatran: 'Heathran! let Infernape go!' Then Heathran did as she was told. when the Infernape had hit Heathran, Heathran was covered in red flames.

Then Alex had said 'Once again, Master Dumbass, Heatrans ability is Flash Fire, hopefully you are not noob enough to know what happens with that!'

**Okay then, that was a point of ending for me! This Heatran knows more than one move because of it is a level 100.**

**goodbye for now, PPQRDZE**


	3. Alex Versus Ash, Part 2!

**Here is more, because I am bored out of my mind (I am a rotom bzzzz, I am in the computer typing this story). Enjoy**.

When the smoke cleared, both Ash's Infernape and Alex's Heatran were still awake. The funny part though was that heatran was sitting on top of the infernape while it's head fire was going strait into heatran's belly, with it's face smeared on the ground and it's fists slamming into the ground.

'Oh what a smart little bugger you are Heathran' Alex murmured.

While he said this, Heathran the heatran was starting to glow red again, brighter than before. 'Alright Heathran! I get what you're saying! Now use Eruption like our technique!' and with Heathran grunting a small 'Heaah', heatran's body glowed green, and a green shield encased heatran and infernape in a bubble and then the pitch was silent.

Then the girl with a piplup asked the man next to her 'What is heatran going to do?'

And his reply was 'I think heatran is using Protect to make Eruption have a compact explosion area, making it do more damage.'

Then, with a mighty roar, bright white light filled the bubble with red streaks coming out, making the shield fade a little bit, and after about half a minute, the light and the shield faded, leaving a steaming heatran and a severely burnt infernape lying on the ground unconscious.

The Ref then blew his whistle, 'alright! infernape is unable to battle. Heatran wins!'

Ash then said 'Great work buddy,' then a red beam hit infernape, sending it back into it's Pokéball, 'Alright! Next up, Staraptor!' When the light faded, a mean-looking bird started circling heatran in the air.

'Ooh, a good choice. No type advantages for both parties and your Staraptor's signature move, Close Combat, is super-effective against my Heatran.' Alex stated.

'I didn't know that Close Combat was super-effective against heatran.'

'Oh! Three strikes Mr. Dumbass, No mercy from now on! Heathran! Heat Wave then Sandstorm, to camouflage the field!'

Exactly as expected, Ash yelled 'Staraptor, dodge'

'tsk tsk tsk my boy,' Alex said while the staraptor was hit by a gale of heat, 'Heat wave is not just a "beam" attack, it can be used to cover the entire field.' then, as Alex had finished, a sandstorm kicked up around heatran, covering the entire field, rendering Heathran invisible.

'Alright, staraptor, gust!'

_**Yes, I did make Ash's Staraptor use gust. It was to add flavor to the story (as Cilan would have said).**_

Then, as the sandstorm was blown away, heatran had jumped strait at Ash's staraptor, using Iron Head.

'Alright! Staraptor counter with Close Combat!'

'Heathran, while it's guard is down get in a close-range Magma Storm!' Alex shouted.

When heatran had collided with staraptor's foot, she fell to the ground with the staraptor following, then Heathran shot out a tornado of Magma strait at staraptor, smashing into staraptor, catching it into the vortex and sending the staraptor to the ground.

'Alright heatran! Use stone edge twice, one to the middle and one to the side of the vortex!' Then, as predicted by Alex, some of the stones went strait into staraptor with a small 'star star star!' of pain. While the others went swirling around the magma vortex. This meant that if staraptor went through the vortex to get out, it would faint. making it inevitable.

'Alright Heathran! Use rest to get your energy back up!' then she fell asleep, with a small 'whooo' with every breath.

The girl with the piplup asked the man again 'can staraptor get out?'

Then the man replied 'sadly, yes, but it will KO staraoptor in the process. Ethan is saving heatran's energy by not attacking, because staraptor's defeat is inevitable.'

Ash then gritted his teeth and yelled 'Alright staraptor! Get out of there with Aerial Ace!'

Alex then laughed his head off as he saw that instead of the staraptor going strait out towards heatran, the flying-normal type was slammed to the left from all of the hot rocks, flying into the wall, being KO'd in the process.

'Okay then man, that was too funny. Time out for 10 minutes.' Alex said. they both then recalled their Pokémon, went back into the Pokémon center then had a small rest.

_*Ash's POV*_

'Okay then Brock, what do you know about Ethan?' Ash asked

Brock replied with 'Well, what I do know is that he is the champion of Kanto and Johto and he also humiliated me in a Pokémon Gym Battle. That is why I came to Sinnoh with you, so that my family wouldn't laugh at me for a while.' he continued with 'When I battled him, he didn't have a heatran and he had more than two Pokémon. They were Typhlosion, Ampharos, Dragonite, Gengar, Jolteon and a Lugia.'

'But isn't Lugia still in Johto where we helped it?'

'No, because when he battled me, all he needed to do was make Lugia use Aeroblast on all of my Pokemon, which isn't very effective, but with a one hit KO for all of them,' Brock sighed, 'also, he said that he was going to challenge Blue after he beat me, who is the advised final Gym leader of Kanto. When Blue said that Alex had beaten him only with his Typhlosion and Lugia, I was worried for Red, the Kanto and Johto champion, and presumably the strongest Trainer in the world.'

'Who is Red anyway?' Dawn questioned, with a 'Piply Piplup' from her Piplup.

Then Brock replied 'well, his team is actually quite alike Ash's Kanto team, except they are all fully evolved except for his Pikachu and they are much, much more powerful than Ash could ever imagine. Also, the only Pokemon that might stand a chance against Red's team is his Charizard, his most powerful Pokemon.,' Brock then breathed in to complete what he was saying, 'It is also said that he has a relative that can be able to beat him.'

'Which is why Ethan is so famous, he might be Red's relative because he beat him' Dawn finished.

'Well, I my team is so alike to Reds, I think that Ethan will stand no chance against my next Pokemon.' Ash said in a confident tone.

_DING DONG DING DING! _the bell went, singnalling that the battle between Ash and "Ethan" will be continuing soon.

**Okay then, I did use the anime for some ideas, and I also have Pokémon Soulsilver, which is why he has a Lugia. Also, I put in Red to make the story go better than it could have if Red wasn't in it. Goodbye for now.**


	4. Alex versus Ash, Part 3!

When Alex and walked back onto the battlefield, he decided to wave his hands at the crowd, making them cheer like crazy. When he was on his side of the field, He saw the boy named Ash standing on the field more determined than before, making him look like he had a plan.

The ref then said 'Let the Battle BEGIN!'

Because heatran was already on the field, Alex didn't have to take her out of her Pokeball. Ash then told his Pikachu 'Alright buddy, go and get em'', with the pikachu's cheeks zapping like crazy.

Ash took the initiative 'Alright pikachu, use agility around and around heatran.' With a 'Pika' from the Pokemon, it quickly rushed around and around Heathran, trying to make her confused.

'Heatran! use Earth Power all around you and look in one spot because it's trying to make you dizzy!' Then the ground erupted around the heatran, with pieces of dirt flying up out of the ground.

But Ash knew Alex was going to do something like this, so he told pikachu 'Pikachu! use Quick Attack to get off the ground, then use thunderbolt on heatran while you are in the air!' Just after the pikachu had used Quick Attack, the ground went up into the air where it was standing, giving out a 'ooh' from the crowd.

Then, When pikachu used thunderbolt as told, Alex told heatran 'Use Protect to stop it from hitting you, then keep up the Earth Power because what comes up, must come down! Use heatwave on the pikachu, making a downdraft forcing it to come down faster than normal!'

Then the Thunderbolt collided with the Protect, making a small poof when they hit, with the Protect standing strong. When the heatran had used Heat Wave as told, pikachu came crashing down into the ground, to be stunned for a second, for then to have the ground explode under it from the Earth Power, making serious damage.

The pikachu was lying there for a while, so the Ref had said 'Pikachu is unable to ba-' stopping as he saw pikachu get up in determination.

Ash then yelled 'Alright pikachu! Now that you're up, use quick attack to get onto heatran's head! AND REMEMBER TO GRAB ON!'

'Impossible.' Alex muttered. Then the pikachu had grabbed onto heatran's head, then heatran had started to shake it's head to fling it off, but to no avail. 'Alright Heathran! Iron Head the ground with pikachu on your head, and if it gets off, use earth power right where it is lands! So either way Pikachu will be knocked out!' Alex commanded gleefully.

But with a stroke of genius, Ash yelled at pikachu 'pikachu when you nearly hit the ground on heatran, jump up with quick attack then follow through with a iron tail!' Then, just as commanded, pikachu jumped up with a 'Pika', making heatran smash her head on the ground, causing a slight stun, to then be smashed on the back of the head by pikachu's tail with so much force that heatran was knocked out cold.

'COME ON HEATHRAN! GET UP!' Alex shouted, but to no avail as the Ref had finished saying 'heatran is unable to battle, pikachu wins.'

Ash the shouted gleefully 'PIKACHU! WE BEAT HEATRAN!' getting applause from the crowd commemorating his great achievement.

To get a 'Pikaka chu pikachu!' coming from pikachu as Alex returned Heathran to her luxury ball saying 'you did great, well done Heathran'

'Alright! Next up is my last Friend, alright! Come on out Luca!' Then, out came a Pokemon that was quite surprising. It looked like a Lucario, but it was different, giving out an Aura that was so unique and powerful, that everyone could see it just radiating from it. The Aura's colour was pure gold and it looked like it was able to turn into anything it wanted to.

There was so many "ooh's" and "ah's" when it came out, that everyone was just transfixed on looking at it. Then Ash took the moment of distraction, calling the command to pikachu 'Now, use thunder!'

Just as this had happened, the lucario had flashed a bright light around itself then turned into a jolteon, absorbing all of the damage then Ash exclaimed 'WHAT THE HELL? THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE!'

But then, Alex had smiled and explained 'well, this lucario is different. It's Aura is so pure that it can morph it to do whatever it wants, meaning it can transform to any form it wants, making it practically invincible. Also, I have a connection with this lucario meaning, like Heathran, I can talk to it, but being a lucario, I can also use it's powers.'

Then Ash gritted his teeth and called out 'Pikachu! use your combo move!' then, pikachu used Quick Attack making a white light come behind it, then Volt Tackle, making pikachu have a streak of yellow with white going through the middle of it, looking quite dazzling. When pikachu was close to the lucario, it's tail turned silver as pikachu spun using the final piece of it's combo, Iron Tail.

'Alright Luca turn into shedinja!' Alex commanded, to which lucario turned into a bug's shell that floated, lifeless. When pikachu's combo move was going to hit lucario, a gold sphere encased it, making pikachu bounce off it.

Dawn then asked Brock 'What was that?'

Then Brock said 'That was the ability Wonder Guard. It protects the user from all non-super effective moves from hitting it. Only super-effective moves will work against it, which pikachu does not have.'

'Oh, looks like pikachu might lose this battle.'

'Alright Luca use earthquake!' Alex commanded. Then the Lucario that looked like a shedinja didn't move at all, but the move came into effect, hitting pikachu who was on the ground, making a KO. To which the lucario transformed back into it's original form.

'Oh no pikachu!' Ash cried, running onto the field, carrying it onto his side of the field, and placing it behind him on the ground. 'have a good rest buddy'

'Alright! next up, Torterra!' Ash exclaimed, throwing out a Pokeball, revealing a large green tortoise with a tree on it's back. 'TORTERRA!' it roared, trying to intimidate the lucario, who just stared back at it.

'Alright! Torterra use Earthquake!' Ash called, making the pokemon stomp it's feet on the ground, making it shake with each stomp.

'Luca! Jump up and turn into a Articuno, then use blizzard!' Alex called with quick minute thinking, making some in the crowd go 'Whoa!'. Then to have Luca the lucario jump up in the air and have a flash of light, Luca turned into a Articuno, which flapped it's wings, causing a very severe blizzard to cover over the torterra, who was trying to stand over the endless onslaught that followed with the flapping of it's wings.

'Alright Luca! that's enough!' Alex called to lucario, making it stop flapping it's wings, then descending to the ground and once again, flashing then returning into it's normal form. When the haze of the blizzard cleared, the torterra was revealed to be frozen on the spot, with it's head and tree out of the ice.

Ash then thought to himself 'What kind of moves can I use to attack the lucario while he thaws out?' then he let out a little 'oh!', then he called to torterra 'Alright! Torterra! Use razor leaf!'

then Alex countered with 'Luca! turn into a blaziken and use Flamethrower, then come in close and use Blaze Kick!' and as Alex commanded, Luca transformed into a Blaziken, looking like a big red chicken, to using Flamethrower to incinerate all of the leaves, then to come rushing to the torterra, with it's feet on fire, jumping up when it was near, and slaming it's foot onto the torterra's face, making it cry out in pain as it felt the heat from the attack.

'Alright Luca! just make sure next time you don't hit the ice next time! I want it frozen for a good long time now!' Alex commanded. Then Luca stood up from the ground, making it's foot go on fire once again, to then stomp on it's face again, causing more damage. Luca then repeatedly did this over and over again, causing more and more damage over time, to eventually making the torterra lose consciousness, just as the ice was thawing.

'Lucario wins! That means the winner is the Champion Ethan' the ref called, getting lots of applause from the crowd.

'Thank you, thank you, but I must get going now, I have many places to visit, and in particular, Stark Mountain. If any of you has any information on this, please tell me on how to get there and what I may need to use to get there.' Alex called out, making some people in the crowd call some 'Awww's' and 'Booo's!' from some of the less considerate bunch.

Alex then went into hios room of the Pokemon Center, putting his Pokemon onto his own personalized miniature 2 pokemon only healing machine, leaving them both on there for the day as he rested.

**Wow. this took much longer than I expected. It might be from all of this schoolwork *Damn you stupid maths teacher* and also to the school internet, I say *I hate you as well* because it is also blocked on the school internet. thanks for reading, and goodbye for now.**


	5. The Earthquake

**Hey Guys! Sorry for not updating sooner, but I had some things to do. I have some great ideas on what will happen, but you will have to wait for them. Good luck in your endeavours.**

Late evening in Alex's room

There was a rapping on the door as Alex told Luca to transform into a necklace, which he put around his neck.

'Come in' Alex called, wary because he thinks he was found out by the water type gym leader.

When the door opened, Marlon entered the room 'Nice to see you again Alex, it's been a long time. I hope you don't attack me this time.' Marlon whispered, slowly entering the room as if Alex could attack him at any time.

*Oh shit oh shit* Alex thought as he slowly pulled at the necklace that Luca was disguised as, thinking of escape routes that are available, all of which are behind Marlon. 'Um… How are you? I hope you still can swim after what happened.'

'Oh yeah, I'm fine right now. I think that I should capture you right now, or that I should let you go, knowing that I have to let Looker know that you have been here.' Marlon thought aloud, trying to figure out what to do.

'Okay then, I suggest that you call Looker, because I know that he cannot find me.' Alex said with his head tilted to the side.

'Alright then, Samurott, try to stop him from getting away this time.' Marlon yelled as he threw a Pokeball towards the ground, releasing a buffed up Samurott.

'Luca Defend me by levelling the place! Alex yelled, throwing the necklace towards the ground as it exploded with light, blinding Marlon.

When Luca appeared, Marlon started to walk backwards because he saw what the Lucario's Aura can do. 'S-S-Samurott, use Surf to distract them!'

'Luca destroy the water with Psychic then level the place with an Aura Powered Earthquake!' Alex yelled, scared that the cops will get him soon. "LUCA!" (Piss off!) The Lucario roared as its eyes glowed blue and the tsunami of water that the Samurott summoned dissipated as it appeared behind it.

'Oh shit! Samurott run away!' Marlon yelled as he saw Lucario gather its golden Aura around it with its fists raised. Marlon then ran out the door with his Samurott scampering behind him.

"LUCA!" (Time to level it down) Luca yelled as it threw the Aura to the ground, making a huge explosion.

'LUCA WE HAVE TO GET ASH OUT OF HERE!' Alex yelled, knowing that the boy will do great things in his life. "Luca?" (What about the man and girl?) Luca cried as it used its Aura to find the boy and his friends.

'Yes we will get them too! Now teleport us to them, get them and their stuff and get out of here!' Alex yelled as he also manipulated the Aura of the surrounding area to activate a teleportation field. The field then lit up in red as it compacted onto Alex and the Lucario, teleporting them into their room.

Ash's POV

When the room started to shake, Ash woke up in a jolt along with Dawn and Brock.

'What is that?' Dawn asked as she got out of the bed and took out her Trainer's Belt and put it around her waist.

'I don't know but I think we should get out of here.' Brock replied, also doing the same to Dawn, followed by Ash.

"Pikachu" (I hope the door doesn't get stuck) the Pikachu cried, looking around to find Ash.

'It's okay Pikachu; we'll get out of here.' Ash reassured, picking up his bag and heading for the door.

When Ash tried to open the door, it wouldn't budge. Ash then realised that he couldn't get out, turned to Brock and Dawn and quietly whispered 'We're stuck in here. We need to find out a way to get out.'

Just after Ash had said this, Alex and Luca appeared in the middle of them and said 'come with me and the Earthquake won't hurt you guys.' Alex said as he offered his hands towards Ash and Dawn, hoping that they will take his hands so they could teleport away before the building collapses.

'Why should we trust you?' Brock asked, suspicious at the fact that a Lucario can use Teleport.

'Because if you don't, you will die. Now grab Dawn and Ash's other arms so we can get out.'

'Okay then, but I still don't trust you.' Brock said as he stepped into the green teleportation field, holding onto Ash's and Dawn's other hands.

'Alright Luca, take us to Spear Pillar.' Alex yelled, just as the roof started falling, just getting away as the dust from the roof hit Dawn's head. Their bodies then contracted as the disappeared into the air.

Alex's POV

When the reappeared, they found themselves seeing a Boy with a red hat and Cynthia step into a black portal, which then closed.

'Luca, we nearly destroyed the matter of time and we went into the wrong dimension. Sorry Dialga, sorry Palkia, sorry Arceus.' Alex glared at the Lucario.

"Lucario" (What? That is the only part of Spear Pillar I can remember!) Lucario glared back at Alex.

'Luca, I know you want to get back at Girantina or go to the hall of Origin, but now is not the time.'

'Uh, Ethan, why are you talking to your Pokémon, you know you can't talk hear what it says.' Ash said, but he then remembered the Lucario that he met before. 'Okay then, my bad. Can we please get out of here? I'm getting a feeling that something bad is going to happen.'

'Agreed. I think you should take us to Fight Area because we need to be there ourselves anyway.' Brock put in, knowing that this wasn't actually Ethan, he was an Imposter.

'Yes. Those two statements are correct Brock. I am not Ethan, but I am Alex Rose, known enemy to the evil syndicates and Looker himself. I have conquered Nobunaga and all of Ransei. I can summon legendary Pokémon with the flick of a wrist. I am the champion of the Sinnoh League, Kanto and Johto Leagues as well as the Unova League. I have saved Unova from Team Plasma and I am friends with the being of Truth. I have defeated Red in Battle. I do believe that I can do what I want.'

'I thought Cynthia was the champion of Sinnoh.' Ash queried.

'Yes, she is. She is standing in for me while I travel across the lands to find a place for my friends and I to stay. I do remember that Red was waiting for challengers on Mount Silver. I think I might battle him once I have finished here.'

'Umm, Can we leave now? I think there might be something coming.' Brock said.

'Alright, but where I am going I may need to be someone else. Please look away.'

'Ookay, sure. Come on guys let's go look around the place.' Ash said, turning away with Dawn and Brock.

Alex then thought about the person he thought would be able to take the heat, but he felt conflicted about his friend's privacy. Alex then released Heathern from her Pokeball and closed his eyes, thinking about his other form. Alex then burst into light as he fused with Heathern, making Dawn turn around and looking at the sight.

'Oh yuck man, who is that?' Dawn gasped, seeing a human replica of Heatran. He had silver hair; he had red loving eyes and a smile that could burn into your eyes. He was wearing a red shirt that looked as if it was always shifting in the wind; he had a light grey jacket that was unzipped, grey gloves, and dark red pants. His shoes were gun-metal grey mountain boots.

Alex then turned around, seeing that Dawn thought he was a Pokémon. 'Oh, guys you can turn around now. By the face Dawn made, you must think that I am a Pokémon.' Alex said, waiting to see what Brock and Ash would say.

'HEY! I DON'T WANT YOU TO LOOK LIKE A POKEMON! IT'S NOT RIGHT' Ash screamed as he walked up to Ash, clearly enraged to see that Alex looked like him. 'PIKACHU USE THUNDERBOLT!'

"Pikaaa" (Don't be like that Ash!) the Pikachu yelled as he reluctantly charged electricity around his body.

'Pikachu, Stand Down Now.' Alex growled as he crouched down towards the Pikachu, making the Pikachu immediately stop the electricity forming around it. Alex then walked up to the Pikachu and patted its head, as if he knew what the Pikachu was feeling. 'It's okay Pikachu, I know how you feel. I know that Ash thinks I am doing the wrong thing, but hey, who doesn't like being yourself?'

"Pikachuu…" (Yeah, I know…) the Pikachu looked away, looking sad.

Alex then stood up as he looked around and checked what dimension he was in by taking out his power-tech, which was a X-Transceiver with the Poketech applications as well. 'Okay, looks like we aren't in your dimension Ash, but we are in the dimension that I come from. That means we are in a dimension that has another Heatran, a male one, and that means I need to get out of here.'

'Wait. Does that mean you come from a different dimension to me!?' Dawn shrieked, looking angry.

'Yes, that does mean you have no contacts. All the more reason to get back to the original dimension. Luca, please take us to their dimension.' Alex said as he made a circle in the ground, which was the teleportation field. Luca then raised its arms and looked towards the sky "Lucaaarr!" (All aboard!).

'Guys get into the ring or you will be left behind!' Alex yelled as he strained against the power of the teleportation ring. Ash then grabbed Dawn's hand and pulled her into the middle of the ring and then Brock walked into the ring, hoping he would get to Fight Area without getting a boat.

'Alright Luca do it Now!' Alex yelled as he thought of Fight Area, but more of the Battle Frontier. Alex then let go of the ring as well as Luca, then they were once again compressed into the air, and they were once again were threw through dimensions and time. They then were de-compressed as they found themselves in front of the Battle Hall, startling a few people that were looking in that direction.

'Ladies and Gentlemen, the amazing teleporting Lucario!' Alex yelled out as he threw his hands into the air, looking like a busker, making some people gasp. 'Now for my next act, I shall summon fire out of thin air!' he yelled again while he threw his hands above him and made a ring of blue and purple fire fly from them, amazing the crowd that had gathered around him.

'Alright, now you will see my Lucario transform into an Infernape!' Alex yelled as he glanced towards his Pokémon, who then was covered in light and then turned into an Infernape, to which it then did a backflip, making fire fly in a circle around it.

'That is all for now people, and could you please put in the donations for my friends here who need some money, so that they can get to where they need to go.' Alex said, summoning a hat in his hands and passing it around.

'Alright you guys, I must say goodbye now and I hope you go well in your journey. Ash, you will see me again but you may not know it. Also, Ash, here is some money for you to go to the Unova Region, which is particularly beautiful around this time of year. We will battle and I think you will put up a bit of a fight!' Alex laughed as he walked the exit, thinking about going past Resort Area to visit an old friend.

'Hey Alex! How do you know I will see you again!?' Ash yelled out as he started to walk towards him, but Brock put his hand on his shoulder and said

'You will know when you see him, and you will also know that he will battle you. When you battle him, you will be sure of it.' Brock quietly warned.

'Yeah… I will.'

Somewhere in Sinnoh

'Yes Looker, I am sure of it. Although you may not like it, he is willing to hurt people to get what he wants. He even levelled a Pokémon Centre just to get away.'

'I know that Marlon. Tell me where he is going again?'

'He is going to Stark Mountain, probably to the deepest part to take his Heatran back to where it lives.'

'Yes, I have heard about that Heatran, but I cannot think that it would want to leave him.'

'Yes… he may also be taking his Lucario back to where it once lived.'

'I think you should ambush him at Stark Mountain.'

'That is what I was planning on. Alright, goodbye.'

'Goodbye.'

Marlon then hung up the phone and limped back to his bed, which he then lay down on.

**Hey guys! I hope you liked it so far! As you have read, Alex can travel through Time and Space. That means he can do whatever he wants in all time periods. :-D *Doctor Who music in my ears***

**Once again, Goodbye for now, but not for ever.**

**PPQRDZE**


	6. The Awakening

**Alright Guys, I am going to introduce a few new characters in this chapter, and this may have taken a while to make due to my love for Chad Vader!**

**Oh yeah! PPQRDZE does not own Pokémon or anything he quotes, because he does not have enough money to buy it. If he did, Ash would be replaced for the 6****th**** generation anime with Alex!**

At Resort Area

'Oh finally! I thought that we would never get there Luca!' Alex gasped as he walked towards his friend's Mansion, which shined in the dusk's light

"Lucario…" (At least you didn't have a human riding on your back while you swim.) Luca shrugged as it shook off the water that was on its body.

'Yeah yeah, I know Luca, but at least you get to reap the benefits.'

'_Oh yeah? Like what?_' Luca asked Alex telepathically, who was slowly gaining in pace.

'Oh, you know, that day spa over there,' Alex pointed out, 'or maybe that you will get to see Rose again.'

Lucario then punched Alex, making him slide a few inches to the left '_NEVER EVEN SUGGEST THAT NIGHT!'_ it yelled telepathically, giving Alex a headache.

A trainer then ran up to Alex asking him 'Are you okay? Do you need to go to the Hospital?'

'Oh, yeah I'm all good. I've had this happen to me a lot but you get used to it after a while.' Alex shrugged, starting to walk again.

'Lucari' (come on, let's get there already, I'm hungry)

'Yeah Luca, me too. First dibs on the food there for the first there!' Alex yelled as he sprinted towards the mansion. Luca smirked as he transformed into a Liepard, then started to sprint towards the mansion as well, quickly passing Alex in a blur of purple and yellow.

'Damn you and your transformation Luca!' Alex yelled, slowing down to a walk as he knew that his friend would get there first. 'Alright Luca, come back into your Pokeball!' Alex yelled as he made the red beam of light hit Luca, returning it to its Pokeball.

As he reached the mansion, he sighed as he marvelled once again at the fact that it was given to her, just because the guy didn't want it.

When he saw that the door was open, he knocked and walked in, only to get crash tackled in a blur of red and blue. 'Oh my god Alex, I never thought you would come back!' she whined as she looked up at Alex, who was smiling at her.

'Oh yes, me too my friend, I thought I would never see you again!' Alex laughed as he stood up and walked towards the green couch and sat down.

'Would you like a drink Alex? Or would you like some Lava Cookies?' she asked, swinging her long red hair with blue highlights to her side, making Alex be able to see her true face.

'Well, I would love a drink and some cookies thanks. Also, you are looking just as beautiful as the day I had met you.' Alex said as he admired her blue eyes that had gold specks in them and her pale face which was smiling.

'Why thankyou Alex, but I must refuse to being with you again, because after all, we are insanely different you know.' She smiled as she walked to the kitchen to get the cookies and some lemonade cans.

'Oh, but that is not true Val, we are, exactly the same in the same way you know.' Alex pointed out as he took a cookie from the plate and he smelt it as he took a huge bite out of it. 'Mmmm… Val, these are delicious!'

'Thankyou Alex, but the pleasure of the thanks should go to the person that made these in Lavaridge Town.' Val stated as she fixed up her blue T-shirt which had slowly crept up her stomach. 'Now, why did you come to my lovely house?' she enquired as she pulled the tab on her lemonade, which hissed when it opened.

'Well, I have decided that you should go along with me as I go up through Route 228 then Route 227 and into Stark Mountain.' Alex said as he also opened his can, then taking a drink from it, and then shuddered.

'Are you gonna go there in your Gold-Titanium Alloy Battle Armour or are you going to walk with me all the way through the sandstorm?' Val asked as she walked towards the couch and sat down, taking a bite of her cookie and drinking her drink.

'Okay then, nice Iron Man quote, but I am more for the walk on the ground.'

'Okay then, I accept your offer for the trip, but only to Stark Mountain.' Val pointed out as she turned on the television.

Television; _'Breaking News; a Pokémon Centre in Hearthome City has been destroyed in an Earthquake, possibly made by a Pokémon's move. There have been no deaths but several have been injured, including the Humilau City Gym Leader, Marlon. There are several suspects, including the dangerous Alex Rose, who has been confirmed to have transformed into the Johto Region Champion, Ethan.'_

Val then gasped when she heard this and turned to Alex and yelled at him 'HOW COULD YOU LEVEL THE PLACE? DID YOU EVEN THINK ABOUT THE PEOPLE WHEN YOU DESTROYED IT?'

'But-'

'THERE ARE NO BUT'S TO THIS MATE, THEY WERE HURT AND IT WAS YOUR FAULT'

'They had found me though and I wanted to take Heathern back to Stark Mountain because she was kidnapped by Team Plasma then just left in a mountain THAT HAD WATER LAKES IN IT!'

'Okay then, to help a Pokémon it may have been justified.'

'I had also saved three people from being crushed alive.' Alex pointed out as he looked back at the television.

Television; '_It had also been confirmed of the disappearance of two Pokémon Trainers and a Co-ordinator.'_

'So they must be them.' Val turned towards Alex as she continued 'Yes, I accept your adventure offer and I also say that we should keep a low profile.'

'Agreed my friend. When do we leave?'

'Oh, I guess tomorrow would be the day.'

'Great! I'm going to bed.' Alex yawned as he walked towards the bedroom. As Alex crawled into the bed he told himself "this week will be the best week ever" and then he drifted off to sleep.

_Alex had thought he had woken up; he was in what he thought was in a black land, with no shades on anything._ _Then he heard an empowering voice and it had said; Alex, to get to Stark Mountain you must go through the glowing cave. Make sure when you meet the girl with Yellow and blue hair she goes with you. Remember me._

When Alex had woken up fully, he thought to himself '_What a weird dream._' He then stood up and walked out of bed towards the door, stumbling as he went on into the kitchen for food.

'Well good morning Alex, how was your dreams?' Val asked as she put the bacon into the pan with a small hiss and fat spitting up from it.

'Hmm that smells delicious. I should tell you about the weird dream I had last night. I thought I had woken up in Blackness and I heard a voice say "go through the glowing cave-"

'Oh, you must mean The Heat Caves' Val said as she smiled.

"And when you meet the girl with yellow and blue hair make sure she goes with you. Then it had said to remember it. Or something like that.'

'Okay then Alex, I think we should go through the Heat Caves, because the entrance is near here' Val said as she flipped the bacon over and took out her Pokenav and set it to Resort Area and then put the cave systems on, making a 3D version of the landscape pop out of the Pokénav with the caves underneath it.

'Wow Val, I never knew that a Pokenav could actually do that! The last time I had used one was seven years ago while I was in Hoenn.' Alex said as he zoomed in on the Heat Caves and trying to memorize them.

'Alright Alex, breakfast is ready, we'll be leaving once we had finished it.' She had said as she picked up the pan and put it on Alex's plate, while she took some toast for herself.

'You know Val, being vegetarian doesn't do anything to your health you know.'

'Yes, I know that, but did you know that you are eating the equivalent to three Tepigs right now?'

Alex coughed as he had heard this and he said 'I prefer not to think about that right now, and by the way, I know that it is best for _your_ digestion to be a vegetarian, but in my opinion, meat is good for you, because the protein helps your growth and increases your energy levels.'

'Alright then, I agree with that, but as you know, my diet is restricted. End of conversation.' Val yelled, hoping that she didn't have to eat meat again based on what happened last time.

'Okay then, let's get our stuff ready to leave.'

While Val locked the door Alex smelt the air around him which smelt like Pizza. 'Hmm Val, can we get some pizza while we are on the road?'

'No. We just had breakfast which is meant to keep us going for a while without needing more food. But if there is a pizza place in Stark Mountain, then yes, we can have it there.'

'Oh alright,' Alex moaned as he turned around and looked around the town. 'Hmm I think that we should go north, towards the desert.'

'Alright then, let's go.' Val said as she walked down the steps and turned to the left and walked on.

Alex then hurried up next to her trying to keep the pace next to her. They then turned the corner that led towards the desert. 'Hey Val, Have you heard about the Kingikarp?' Alex asked as he saw the pond that was to his left.

'Oh, yes I have. I think that a trainer had caught it though. It is meant to be a Magikarp of the highest possible level, which the Pokedex calls Level 100. It may be seen as useless and a trophy Pokémon because it cannot evolve into a Gyrados though.'

'Aw cool! I never knew you took interest in Pokémon though. Does that mean you are a trainer?' Alex wondered.

'Oh… no, I suppose not anyway.' Val said as she looked down to the ground and kicked a pebble.

'Oh well, it just looks like I will have to protect you now does it?' Alex smiled

'Oh Arceus no, I have a thing that doesn't let me be attacked by Pokémon though… and humans.' She said as she took out a purple sleek gauntlet from her bag and strapped it onto her wrist.

'Oh, so you're a Ranger then?' Alex frowned

'What? No way Alex, I am not a Ranger, but this is sort of like a Capture Styler.'

'What do you mean like a Capture Styler? Do you summon Pokémon like the new ones or do you do something else?'

'Well, um, it sort of makes the person feel what I am feeling, like Empathy ya know?'

'And how does that make Pokémon do what you want?' Alex said as he warily looked at her gauntlet.

'Well, I can manipulate what they feel as well, which means I can compel them to do what I want as well.'

'Like mind control?'

'What? No. More like it makes them feel for me so much they do it, but they can still choose not to do it, if they have a strong enough will.'

'So, if I had a Pokémon that you could test it on, would you do it?' Alex suggested

'Oh, yes. Most definitely, I like a challenge.'

Alex then took out a Pokeball and threw it into the air, which released a very angry Lucario. 'Okay then Val, I challenge you to make this Lucario transform into a Magikarp.'

Alex then turned to Luca 'You cheated Alex.' Luca growled.

'Okay, that's all good Luca, because you did too. Did you say hello to Val?'

'Hello Val, it is good to see you again.' Luca said, not looking away from Alex.

'Hello Luca, good to see you too. The last time I saw you, you were a cute little Riolu.' She said as she poked Luca in the belly.

'Don't ever do that again, ever again, or if when you get a Pokémon for yourself, I will make sure that it would never be able to use an attack.' Luca growled as Val pointed her gauntlet at the Lucario.

'Alright then, Luca, Capture On!' Val yelled as she released a disc of light blue light that started whirling around Luca, who was just standing in the one spot, looking down at the disc that was spinning around it.

The disc then clicked as it started turning gold and blue. 'Alright Alex, when the first click happens it means that the link has started to begin.'

'So, that means your Aura will link with Luca's Aura right?' Alex said as he observed what was happening.

The disc then clicked again as it hit Luca in the head with a _THONK!_ And then Val said 'and when it hits them in the head, that means the capture is complete and it should do what I say.'

'Alright Val, I want you to make Luca turn into a Magikarp.' Alex smirked.

'Alright Luca, I want you to turn into a Magikarp and use Splash' Val smiled as she was trying to supress a laugh.

Luca then jumped up and burst into light and when the light dissipated, he turned into a huge Magikarp - at least the size of Alex – who then lifted its tail then slammed it onto the ground, making it fly up into the air as it flopped around in the air.

Alex and Val were laughing their heads off and bending over to try and make their laughter hurt less. 'Oh -ha- My-Arceus Val, that is -ha- too good. What's it called?'

The Giant Magikarp then fell to the ground and it landed so hard that it had the same effect as the move Earthquake, which had made Alex fall down onto the ground as he winced from what had hit him, but Val stood there strong, still laughing. 'Alright Luca, I want you to now turn back into your previous form.'

Luca then lighted up and transformed back into a Lucario, who sagged its head down and said '_That was humiliating_'

'Yeah, well, it was funny as hell, and it looks like a Magikarp can use Earthquake, funnily enough.' Alex laughed as he took out the Lucario's Pokeball and made it come back into the Pokeball.

Inside the Pokeball

_The inside of the Pokeball is a funny thing, it changes to fit the natural home of the Pokémon that was captured by it and it changes depending on what the Pokémon needs. It can also be used as a place to do different things, based on the Pokeball used. For example, a Luxury Ball has inside of it a king size bed and very comfortable chairs, and it is like a hotel suite._

'AARGH!' Luca yelled, enraged at the fact that he was manipulated, and Luca wanted to do what it did. Luca then ran up to a tree with an Aura Sphere in both hands and he smashed his fists into the tree, smashing it into little splinters making them fly in a small wave.

That night near the desert

'Alright, let's set up camp before we go through the desert to the Heat Caves.' Alex said as he looked around to check for any other signs of human activity near the moonlit clearing.

'Hmm. I don't see any people here.' Alex said as he scanned the forest one more time, not noticing the girl that was looking at him with a smile on her face.

Alex then fell over in pain when he felt a vision coming to him. 'Are you okay Alex?' Val asked in concern. Alex then blacked out.

_It was raining on the dark night when the boy met the girl. The boy was walking down the road when he saw someone lying on the ground. The boy frowned as he helped up the person on the ground 'Are you okay?' the boy asked._

'_Well, I think so' the person, who was a girl, politely smiled as she nodded at the boy as thanks. _

'_Who are you?' the boy asked as he tilted his head in wonder._

'_I am Ji-… Gemini.' The girl said as she looked at the boy who was smiling at her._

_The boy smiled back and said 'Hi Gemini, I am-'_

Alex then woke up with sweat all over his body and he was in a bedroom. 'Ugh… where am I?' he said as he sat up, but he grunted in pain as his torso flared up in pain, so he lay back down. Alex saw an Audino walk up towards him and it said 'Audino' in its cute voice. 'Sorry Audino, I didn't quite get you there.' He asked, hoping that he could hear the Pokémon speak.

'Audino' is all it said, nothing more, nothing less. The hearing Pokémon then took out a bottle with orange liquid in it. It handed it to him and gestured at him to drink it, which he did. Immediately, he felt woozy and then he fell back asleep.

Later, Alex woke up again at night, but the Audino wasn't there, but what looked like a Porygon came out of the wall and asked him in his computerized, obviously recorded voice; 'Are you okay sir? Do you have any questions?'

'Yes Porygon, who are you working for and where am I?' Alex asked worriedly.

'You are in a Sinnoh Pokémon Centre and I am working for none other than the wise Weavile Ninja.'

'Oh, thank Arceus he is here to help me, I couldn't stand having to be held up here much longer.' Alex said as he started to feel weaker.

'You must rest sir; you will be rescued soon enough.'

Alex then fell asleep again, only to wake up with the Audino with him again.

'Can you speak human my friendly Audino?'

'Au-' the Pokémon said as it felt its body limber and it then said 'I suppose not mister, but what I can do is heal you.'

'Ah, thankyou Audino, I feel better already. Now… which Pokémon centre am I in?'

'You are in the Pokémon centre near Stark Mountain, but do not worry, Your Lucario is fine, but very worried.'

'Oh, I thought Luca would be worried, but, I am closer to Stark Mountain then I was before so, thank you.'

'You can understand me?' the Audino asked.

'Well, I can now little Audino.'

'I should get Nurse Joy; she would like to see you now, but rest for now.' The Audino said as it started to sing, and then Alex started getting woozy.

'Oh… Sing.' Alex said as he fell asleep again.

Alex woke up again with Nurse Joy looking at him worriedly. 'Ah, finally, you're awake.'

'Well, yes, I suppose I am.' Alex said as he propped himself up to be able to look at her properly. 'What happened? Why am I here?' Alex asked because he wanted to know how he came into the Pokémon Centre.

'Well, I suppose I should tell you the whole thing, the part that I know of anyway.' Nurse Joy sighed as she took a chair from behind her and sat down. 'Well, your friend told me that you were caught in a forest fire for some reason and that she sent out one of her water type Pokémon to douse the flames, but you and your friend passed out because of smoke inhalation. We found you in the middle of the fire, where it started, passed out and we took you and your friend here, the closest Pokémon centre.'

'Oh… is there any more I should know?' Alex said as he thought to himself '_But Val doesn't have any water types. But…_'

'We found you're Pokémon outside of its Pokeball lifting you and your friend up on its shoulders trying to take you from the fire, but it wouldn't listen to us so we had to knock it out.'

'Wait, wait, did you just say you knocked it out?' Alex said as he started to worry.

'Oh, yeah. Should we be worried?' the Pokémon Nurse said as she looked at him.

'I think you should because it gets very angry and destructive when it doesn't know where it is.' Alex said as he hoped that Luca was still asleep. 'I think that when it wakes up, I should be there just in case it attacks.'

'Oh, yes, that can be arranged.' Nurse joy said, preparing to tell him what happened to his friend. 'Well, also, your friend has had some severe burns to her body, but she will recover.'

'Alright, but before you heal her of her burns, let me see her alone.' Alex said, formulating a plan in his head to heal her. Alex tried getting up but the Nurse pushed him back down and forced the orange liquid down his throat, as she said 'I'm sorry, but this was necessary.'

Alex woke up again in the morning with no-one in sight, so he leaned over and stepped out of the bed, noticing that he was wearing a standard hospital gown. Alex then grumbled as he walked out the door and walked down the empty hall as he looked into each of the windows looking for his dear friend to be near him.

Alex then went up to the window that had Val in the room and he sighed at the sight of her body. He saw that most of her lower body had black burns on it. 'Well, better now than never' Alex whispered to himself as he steeled himself at the door, and he opened it and stepped in the door, only to be confronted by a very angry Nurse Joy.

'WHY DID YOU GET OUT OF YOUR BED?' she yelled at him

Alex then slowly took a step forward and he said 'I am sorry too.' As he put his hand on her shoulder and squeezed, making her fall to the ground, because he pinched her nerve that made paralysis. Alex then stepped over her body and walked towards Val, who opened her eyes at the sound of his steps.

Val weakly said 'what did you do that for?' as she looked towards him, winching.

Alex then stood over her body and said; 'I am well and truly sorry for what I did to you. I must heal you now Val, because I am the only one who can.' Alex then put his hands on her chest and breathed out as his and her body started to glow a deep red.

Alex then yelled out as the light then brightened around Val and her burns slowly disappeared. The light then dimmed around Val, then it intensified around Alex and then the burns started forming on his lower torso and legs.

When Alex had the burns on him he fell to the ground when his legs couldn't take the burns. Nurse Joy then woke up when she heard him fall to the ground with burns on his legs. 'How did he get those burns?' She questioned as she stood up and saw that Val didn't have hers anymore and she thought to herself '_How did they swap injuries?_'

Then, Alex groaned as the burns on his legs started to disappear very slowly and the Pokémon nurse asked him 'What are you doing?' in wonder.

'Well, I have a resistance to fire-related injuries so; I am pretty much fire-proof.' Alex said as he looked down at his legs and saw that the burns were healing.

'Oh, I want to know if you would like to join the burns unit for the medical community.' The nurse excitedly asked the boy that was on the ground with slowly disappearing burns.

'Uh, sorry, but I must say no for my own safety, but thanks for the offer.' Alex smiled.

Alex then started to glow red again as the burns were finally going away and that made him smile and say 'I still have it'. When the glow faded, his legs were back to normal and they were nice and shiny. Alex then pulled himself up and then bent over Val's bed and whispered 'there my friend, I am sorry for what I did to you.'

Alex then stood up and looked at the nurse and asked her 'Where is the Lucario you found with me?'

The nurse was shocked at this and stammered 'W-W-Well, it is in the holding bay in trans-status because it was being too violent.'

'Well, I thought he might be. Take me to him now.' Alex said as he looked at the nurse.

'But he is too dange-'

'NOW!' Alex interrupted the nurse, startling her. The nurse then walked out of the room with Alex in tow. They walked down the hall and turned left then right and then went into the door labelled 'HOLDING BAY- ENTER AT OWN RISK'

'Ladies first' Alex said as he gestured towards the door and smiling.

Nurse joy then sighed as she opened the door, revealing a room that glowed green and had glass tanks that had some Pokémon in them. They then walked down the hall as Alex looked into the tanks and he saw many mean-looking Pokémon. He saw a Hydreigon, a Tyranitar, and a Camerupt on the left and a Weavile and a Dragonite on the right, just to name a few.

They continued to walk across the hall passing many tanks, and then they saw his Lucario frozen mid roar in the tank. The tank was labelled B0V1N3 09 in large red letters. Nurse Joy then went up to the machine and pressed a button, which made the tank slowly empty.

When the tank was emptied, Luca then crossed its arms in front it and his Aura started to bunch around it, and then it yelled and it's Aura flew out of it in a huge wave which destroyed everything around it, including some of the other tanks and made Alex and the Nurse fly backwards.

'LUCA STAND DOWN!' Alex yelled at the Lucario, who instantly froze on the spot and looked towards Alex who was on the floor looking at him. The Lucario then said to Alex telepathically '_I am sorry Master, please forgive me._' And then kneeled on the ground and bowed his head down.

Alex then stood and looked around and he saw that two Pokémon came out of the tanks, a Machamp and a Hydreigon, who looked at Alex and the nurse and growled. 'Uh, hi, I'm Alex, and I would like you not attack us.' Alex said as he looked at both of them and he slowly backed away towards Luca

'HYDREIGOON!' (NO MERCY!) The savage Pokémon roared as it flew towards Alex and the Nurse, who were behind Luca.

'Luca do something quick!' Alex yelled as he backed away into a corner. Luca then nodded as he charged a golden Aura Sphere in his hands and flung it at the Hydreigon and it exploded on the Pokémon making it fly back from the super-effective attack and cringe in pain. Luca then charged a larger Aura Sphere which was the size of Luca itself, and then it pushed it towards Hydreigon and when it contacted the Hydreigon, it completely covered it and then it exploded around the Pokémon, pulverising it into smithereens.

When the light from the explosion dissipated, it revealed the large Hydreigon knocked out on the ground and burnt to a crisp with its blood smeared on the ground. The Machamp then looked from the Hydreigon to the Lucario and back, who then charged at Lucario with all four fists ready to beat up Luca.

'Machamp!' (You Shall Pay!) it yelled as it charged at Luca, who was crouched in preparation for a counter. The Machamp's fists started to glow green as it swung at the Lucario who then kicked one fist away, who then sprung on the fist backwards in a backflip to dodge the other fists. The Machamp then tried to karate chop Luca, who then blocked both of the attacks with his arms.

Luca then sprung from the other Pokémon's arms and kicked the Machamp in the face with one of his feet Luca followed through with the attack with a backflip and landed in a crouch, then Luca pushed its hands forward toward the Machamp with a ripple of energy coming from his hands, pushing the Machamp into an empty tank, which froze the Machamp in place mid-roar. The door attached to the tank then automatically closed itself with a hiss of the hydraulics sealing the tank.

Alex walked up to Luca who was panting from all the energy it used. 'You did good Marek, You did good.' Alex said as he patted his Pokémon's back, smiling.

'Lu… ca.. ri.' (I am not like that…) Luca said between pants.

Alex stood up and went to the Nurse and said 'could you please heal my Lucario and get my friend out of her bed, she should be fine now.'

The nurse nodded and said 'yes sir, I think she will be fine now as well, but you need to rest a bit more.' The nurse then left down the hall, gesturing for Alex to follow with Luca. Alex then helped Luca up and he walked behind the Nurse.

'Okay then, put your Lucario into its Pokeball and place it on the healing machine.' The Pokémon nurse said at the desk. Alex then took out Luca's Pokeball and shot the beam of light at the Pokémon, which hit it and returned it to the ball.

Alex then placed the capsule on one of the slots in the machine. The Nurse then pressed a button which made the machine glow in different colours and also made the Pokeball glow in multiple colours. There was the traditional sound that came from the counter, and the nurse said as she handed Alex Luca's Pokeball. 'Thank you for waiting, I hope we see you again.'

'Thank you Nurse Joy.' Alex said as he walked away from the counter thinking to himself '_Does she want my Pokémon to be hurt?_'

**A/N: Alright, I have to stop there. Anyways, I have some Pokémon in my house. I have a gen 6 one, and it is my trusty Gogoat, which I have ridden around the town, getting weird looks from the locals in my current base, Lentimas town.**

****/'\****

**, ^.^ ,** JIRACHI YAY!

**Goodbye for now, but not forever!**


	7. The Grand Entrance

**Here is the last part of the Stark Mountain Pokémon Centre, and I want to know what happens if a Kyogre and Groudon battled each other in Pokémon White/Black 2. Let me know! Here is a riddle for ye all;**

**If up is down and down is up, left is right and right is left, and I had no matter in the subject, where would I be? Answer the question in the Review, and you shall be rewarded.**

**Oh yeah! For some of the story, you might need to watch some movies.**

**Here is the story I am currently into: **_**A Deal With a God **_**by **_**Emeralddragon 1**_

**And, When you see an asterix just like this *, it is a sidenote, which is down the bottom. But when there is text in between two, like this ***_**text**_***, it is a movement action, as seen below.**

**On with the story! *Pulls out a sword and points it towards the camera***

Four days after the Holding Bay incident, Alex and Val were ready to leave.

'But Alex, if we are ready to go, why are we still here?' Val whined in the room they were staying in.

Alex pointed to her and made a dramatic pose 'Becaauuuse, I have a friend that will pick us up! Guess who it is! Go on, Guess!'

Val sighed and said 'is it Taylor? Because I know your closeness to her, she would love to get you out of here.'

'Nope! The person rescuing us is a guy!' Alex hinted with a smile

'Hmm… is it Geoff? That magic guy with the bow?' Val asked again.

'Nope! He likes the cold darkness!' Alex hinted again.

'Oh no Alex, not him. You know I don't get along with him. Because Josh, Josh Cobalt, I-I just don't like him.'

'Yay! She finally gets it! The Weavile Ninja, or Agent Darkchill, will come to save us from this place!' Alex said as he waved his hands in the air.

'Ugh, you know that he tries to flirt with me?' Val said as she put her hand on her hip.

'Yeah! I knew that! I also know that you liiiike him!' Alex dragged on, smiling menacingly. 'Oh yeah! Get ready to leave because we're gonna bust out of here in 3… 2… 1…'

There was a silence for a few seconds and Val started to laugh. 'Seriously Alex? That was a grand entrance?'

'Nooo, that wasn't the grand entrance, this was.' Alex said as the wall behind him was ripped out of behind him in a flash of bright light and blue lightning as a manic laugh filled the air. A dark outline was behind the light and it said in a booming voice 'Prepare to have your mind… Blown!'

After it said this, some of the light made a hand and arced towards Val and Alex and it grabbed them and they were pulled towards the shadow and then they were grabbed by the shadow and it whispered cheerfully 'Ready to go? Well, I know I am.'

They then flew through the sky towards the Stark Mountain in the distance as the light morphed into the shape of a chariot with two rapidash with wings flying through the sky.

Alex laughed as he watched the land race below him in a blur while Val was screaming out loud swearing her head off.

'HEY JOSH! WHERE ARE WE GOING?' Alex yelled as he looked over to his old friend.

Josh laughed as he yelled back 'Of course! We're going on an Adventure through Stark Mountain!'

They finally started to slow down as they were at the foot of the mountain and the light dissipated around them.

When the light disappeared, the figure known as 'Josh' was revealed to be a male human that had a black shirt on with a red shoulder guard on each shoulder, he was wearing dark blue jeans and he had black running shoes. He had ice blue eyes that had golden specks in them, a smirk that was on his face like he was thinking of something funny and he had neck length black hair that looked as if it was frozen in place. He was also wearing two white gauntlets and black gloves on either arm.

Alex then walked up to Josh and grabbed his right wrist with his hand, as did Josh, forming a monkey grip. They then put their heads together and whispered 'Ignis et Glacies simul aeternum.'

They then parted and smiled. Alex said 'It has been too long Josh, how have you been?'

'Oh Alex, you have to see what I have found. You know Buck right? Well, we had a bit of an adventure together and I sort of destroyed the Hippowdon Temple.'

Val then walked up to Josh and punched him in the face really hard. 'WHY ARE YOU GUYS INTO DESTROYING THINGS?!'

Josh then stepped backwards as he clasped his hands on his face saying 'What the hell? I get you a free ride to Stark Mountain, and you freaking punch me?'

Josh then put his hands crossed on his chest as he started to glow a light blue. When Val saw this, she clapped her hands together and slid them apart and then in her hands a shiny sword appeared in her hands.

Alex stepped back and pleaded to his friends 'Please don't do this; I need you guys alive for this.'

Val then growled 'Butt out of this Alex; you know who will win this.'

Val then charged at Josh while she raised her sword and jumped up swinging it at josh. Josh then countered by raising his hands and shot a beam of super-cold light at her, which she cut in half, but some of the ice froze her sword making the extra weight thump it onto the ground.

'Ugh, why did you do that?' Val growled as she tried to stomp the ice off her sword, which made a huge crunch as all of the ice shattered onto the ground.

'Because you would have killed me, that's why.' Josh growled as the light surrounding him turned into a deep black as he then swung his arms in a circle then met them together in front of his chest, forming a big black ball of energy, which he hurled in the direction of Val.

When the ball reached Val, she sliced it in half with her sword, making them explode behind her.

Alex cried out to them 'Please stop this!'

'Never' they both said, never looking away at the other. Josh then bundled some of the light blue energy around him and cupped it in his hands making a big ball of energy, while Val did the same with blue water.

They then fired the energy at each other in a huge beam and each of the beams clashed together making a pillar of ice form in between each of them. They continued their attacks until there was a wall of ice between each of them.

Val then ran at the wall of ice and did a jump kick on the ice and smashed it with her blue shoes. She flew through the ice with the shards of the wall flying past her and lodging them into the ground.

Josh then reached behind him and clenched his fists making claws come out of his gauntlets, just like Wolverine, and he charged at Val. Josh crossed his hands in front of him and aimed his body at Val, who had her sword out. They then swung at each other, making a huge shower of blue sparks flying around them as they then landed apart from each other.

They stared at each other for a while as they sized each other up, and then they charged at each other again and they once again clashed, making more blue sparks. They were locked into each other, with one of Josh's claws holding Val's sword, with his other claw up against her neck.

'Josh, Val, please stop, for me' Alex pleaded.

They then each grumbled in agreement as they pulled apart and walked towards Alex, who was standing away from the battle.

Alex then started to feel a bit dizzy as he fell to the ground and his friends rushed over to him asking him if he was okay. He didn't answer because he was starting to zone out of the place he was in, and then he fainted again.

_The boy in red was running in the field next to the girl in the yellow dress who was smiling at him._

'_Gemini?' the boy asked the girl_

'_Yeah? Getting tired already are we?' she laughed_

'_What? No, not tired yet! I wanna know if you can show me your house. Can you Gemini?'_

'_Oh, okay. Follow me then!' the girl said as she sped up and ran towards the mountain._

'_Hey! No fair!'_

'_If you want to see you gotta speed up!'_

_They then reached the foot of the mountain and the boy asked the girl 'do I have to climb this?'_

_She replied 'Yes, you d-'_

Alex felt himself lying on the ground and he tried to open his eyes, but with blurry vision. 'Alex… ALEX… **ALEX**!' he heard someone say as he slowly started to wake up and he tried to sit up, but he felt back down onto the ground, where there was a small crunch, as if charcoal was breaking.

'Ugh… what happened?' he said as he finally came to his senses as his vision came to focus as he looked behind Val and Josh who were peering over him, and he saw what had happened. The entire area was covered in black charcoal, as if fire had blazed the entire area. He then sat up and looked at his friends, who had no burns on them.

'Well, um, when you blacked out, you started to get super-heated, like you were bright orange-' Josh started to say

'And you burst into flames and we had to protect ourselves from the fire, and you burnt the entire place.' Val finished.

Alex was then pulled up by both of his friends with a grunt. They then walked closer to the mouth of the cave, but then Alex suddenly turned left and ran towards a smaller cave entrance, which was glowing red. 'Ah, my beloved friends creation, the Heat Caves.' Alex marvelled as they entered the mouth of the cave.

'Why the heat caves Alex? You know that I hate hot temperatures.' Josh whined.

Alex then raised his hands and yelled out 'Oh my fellow Heatran, I request that you lower the temperature so that my punce of a friend, Josh Cobalt, may survive your power.'

Val was looking away from Alex in a shock to the fact that he looked crazy, but then she saw the walls of the cave pulse a brighter red in a burst of short light and dim light and long light. -.- . ... ... .. .-. .- .-.. . -..- -..- - -.- -... .-. - - ... . .-.*

'Oh thank you my Heatran.' Alex said as he bowed. The then felt the temperature drop a few degrees, 5oC to be precise.

Josh also bowed and said 'Thank you as well'

'Hey Alex, didn't your dream say something about a girl with yellow hair in here?' Val sighed as they continued down through the cave.

'Oh yeah, I was wondering when I was going to see her.' Alex said in a daze.

After about 20 minutes of walking through the cave

Alex suddenly bent over in pain while clutching his head. 'Uh, Josh, it's happening again!' Alex yelled out as he crumpled to the ground. Alex then felt as if he was phasing out into black as he heard his friends 'Alex Ar—You O—Jos- Ge—Ou—n—wh—f—ies—'

Alex then fell into the black.

_A noble voice fills the air as it says 'Alex, you are close to her, closer than before. You know who she is, what she is.'_

_Now, I have a mission for you. I want you to talk to the Heatran of this volcano and show him your power. All you should know is that you will be safe. And, oh, Meloetta wants to know if you are still available._

_Alex then thought to himself 'HELL NO AM I GOING WITH HER! Ju- just don't tell her'_

_Well, I guess it is decided, Meloetta will be alone forever. All the guys she likes are taken… or er, into other things. Such as Rick and my knight, Alpha, they declined Meloetta._

_Also, make sure Val and Josh get together. Because I want to go to the Buck's Night, and I think Vegas sounds nice in Spring. Hehe._

_Now for the final piece of information, make sure Josh doesn't destroy it. Now, awake._

Alex then opened his eyes without any blurriness as he once again saw that his friends were crowded over him. 'Oh, again hey?' Alex sighed as he looked around. What he saw was a bit different than last time. Instead of the ground being black, it was glowing healthily.

Val sighed as she said 'Well, the ground absorbed all of the fire, so, that's good.' And she gestured to the ground.

'Oh, yeah, I heard about that.' Alex said as he stood up and started walking away from them. 'And also, Val, you and Josh will make a great couple.'

Val then ran up to Alex and raised her fist and tried to punch Alex, but it was caught by a black gloved hand, which connected to a white gauntlet, which is connected to Josh's arm. Josh smiled as he said to her 'Yes dear, I know you are angry, but why not vent your anger on your boyfriend?'

Val then turned to Josh and swung her fist at Josh, who raised his arm to block, and succeeded. Josh then swung around Val and put his arm around Val's neck and squeezed. Val squeaked as she struggled against his hold.

'Please Josh, not again, I- I was told in my dream to say it, I don't know why it said it. But, I felt as if it was compelling me to do it.' Alex stuttered.

Josh grumbled as he let go of Val and leaned back to dodge a punch thrown by Val.

'Let's continue this later, for Alex.' Josh said.

'Alright…' Val grumbled.

They continued walking on as Alex saw a glint of yellow past the corner 'Hah! I've found you now!' Alex yelled as he ran ahead and skidded through the corner in a blur of silver and red.

'What is with him now?' Val said

'Well, we better follow him before we get lost' Josh agreed as they started to run ahead and past the corner.

Alex's POV

"_OH MY GOD! WAS THAT HER?!"_ Alex thought as he sprinted down the tunnel towards where he saw the yellow glint in the distance.

He ran through the cave that glowed with every step he took towards the yellow. Alex saw a glint of the light flowing past a corner as he skidded into the corner and he slammed into the wall and he grunted from the blow. Alex then pushed himself off the wall and ran down the tunnel which was slowly elevating.

'_Alex, you're gonna have to run faster than that!' _a girl's voice ringed in Alex's ears.

'Okay then, you're on!' Alex yelled out as he sprinted even faster.

The ground was rushing underneath him as he saw that there was a corner to be turned. 'Oh Sh-' Alex yelled as he slammed into the wall making it crack. Alex then kicked off the wall and continued running through the tunnel.

He then turned the next corner by jumping into the wall and kicking himself off the wall.

'_Much better Alex, great improvement. Now try and jump this!' _the girl's voice rang out again.

Alex then kept on running as he saw some light ahead and he continued running to catch up to his long-time friend. He then saw up ahead that there was not-so surprisingly a lava lake that had small rock platforms to jump on. 'WHY!' Alex yelled as he jumped over the ledge while feeling the heat from the lava and stepped on the first rock and then leapt onto the next and kept on running from one rock to the other.

He then leapt off the lake onto the normal ground and landed in a roll to keep his momentum and then he kept on sprinting forward.

'_Very good Alex, now you can have a small rest'_ the girls voice giggled as Alex started to get a headache and he crouched on the ground panting. He then felt himself fall to the ground and lose consciousness.

'_Is this where you live Gemini?' the boy in red asked the girl who was walking down into a grey crater with a meteor in the middle._

'_Yep! I want to show you something!' the girl said as she skipped into the crater._

'_Okay!' the boy said as he slid down the crater._

_The girl then walked over to the meteor and gestured for the boy to follow._

_She then asked the boy to make a wish, and he asked her what she wanted and she replied to him 'I would like to be with you forever, you be able to converse with Pokémon and to be one.'_

'_Okay then Gemini, I wish that to have what you said happen.' The boy said, which made the girl smile._

_She then grabbed the boy's hands and pulled them towards the meteorite and when he touched it, he felt warmth in his body where the girl smiled as she started to shine yellow._

_He then closed his eyes and when he opened them he saw that he turned into a Pokémon, as well as Gemini, who had turned into a Jirachi._

'_I am Gemini, I am Jirachi. I now grant you the wish to be a Pokémon, and I wish you to be a Heatran, which you are.' The Jirachi smiled._

_The boy looked down onto his body to see that he had indeed became a Pokémon, and his favourite one as well. 'Why am I a Heatran? I thought you had to be born a legendary.' The boy questioned his long-time friend._

'_No, that is not true. I gave you a wish and that had come true, and now we can be together for as long as we need.' The Jirachi said._

'_I am a Heatran, I am A-'_

Alex groggily woke up in what seemed to be a bed. Alex sat up and looked around and he saw that he was in his old home, still with the things that were in his room exactly the same to last time. 'Huh, back here again hey?' He muttered to himself as he drank in the surroundings, dark red walls, white bedside table, wooden cabinet and a lava lamp on his desk.

Alex saw that on the bench next to him was a nice drink of Pecha Berry juice with his favourite food next to it on a plate, Lava Cookies. 'Thankyou lord, I cannot thank you enough.' He said to the roof as he picked up the drink and gulped the entire thing down in one go.

A calm female voice rang out from the doorway 'You know, if I knew you were going to do that I would have actually put it in a pitcher.'

Alex turned around to see that his best friend was in the doorway and he looked at her and he smiled 'You haven't changed on bit, nor would I ever like that to happen.'

The girl that he was looking at had tanned skin and she was wearing a long sleeveless white sundress with two long yellow ribbons on the back. She had long blonde hair going down her back with a light green hairband in it and calm blue eyes. She also had low to the ground high heels on. She put her hand on her hip and said 'Now now Alex, no need to say that, you know that I can change if I want to, but that won't happen because I like myself like this.' She said as she waved her free hand below her, gesturing to her body.

'Now Alex, your friends were going to be in the guest bedroom, but, they don't like having to be together in the one bedroom. So, that means that Josh courteously had to sleep on the couch… or he would be punched.' The girl sighed.

'Oh yeah, that's right, Josh and Val don't really like each other _that_ much.' Alex said, adding extra emphasis to 'that'.

'Okay then Alex, get up and get ready to go to the living room, because I need to talk to you guys soon.' She said as she walked off, making a click clack with every step.

'Alright, I'll do that for you, my beautiful lady-'

***this is Morse code, where a "-"is a long burst, and a "." is a short burst look up the code!**

**Ah, aren't cliff hangers lovely? Anyway, I had to modify this chapter a bit to make it fit in with my drawings of the characters, especially Josh. Can you guess for me who the new girl is before the next chapter?**

**Also, my characters are getting a place on my bio so you can see them loud and clear!**

**Until next time, goodbye for now, but not forever!**

**PPQRDZE**


	8. The Mixed Emotions

**RIP Yothu Yindi's Mandawuy Yunupingu, you were a great Australian. Thank you for making the Aboriginal people known. I also might not be able to update sooner because I have a new puzzle game called **_**The Silent Age**_** that I absolutely love. It is in my favourite type of puzzle, point and click… er… touch.**

**So Dragons are weak against… Fairies? . (**_**C**_**oN**_**f**_**Us**_**E**_**d I **_**A**_**m)**

**PPQRDZE does not own Pokémon, Rainbow Unicorn Attack 2, Assassin's Creed, or anything he quotes, but he does think it would be cool if he did.**

**Oh yeah! I quoted some characters for different fanfics, **_**A Deal with A God **_**by **_**EmeraldDragon1**_** (Alpha) and **_**Blade and the Embrace **_**by**_** galladefenrir44**_** (Rick) in the previous chapter.**

**And Heeerre is the next part of the story, introducing the next character:**

**=][=**

'Alright, I'll do that for you, my beautiful lady Gemini.' Alex said as he looked at her standing there. Alex then grunted as he sat up on the bed and sighed as he looked at his feet. 'Why now Gemini, I was fine.' He whispered to his feet.

Gemini replied 'Because I-we need you.'

Alex sat up and walked towards his cabinet and opened it and looked at his clothes. 'Ah, now for the real me.' Alex took out his black leather hooded jacket, worn out blue jeans, red shifting shirt and his white and red custom running shoes. 'Don't look okay?' Alex said and Gemini nodded and turned away as he undressed and put his clothes on, feeling more alive than ever.

Finally, Alex walked over to his desk and picked up the bracelet that was on the display on his desk, it had a ruby on the inside of a diamond that looked as if it was pulsing like a heartbeat. 'My friend, I have returned.'

**Right now you should listen to the song **_**My Friends**_** which is in the movie **_**Sweeny Todd: The Demon Barber Of Fleet Street**_** because Alex sings it to the gem. You can go onto the YouTube app/site and search **_**My Friends Sweeny Todd**_** and choose the one at the top. But, you don't have to, it just helps the story.**

Alex said as he put it around his around his left wrist and tucked it underneath his jacket.

Alex then walked to his chest of drawers and took out his custom tech, which looked like a C-Gear but it had the features of many other gadgets, such as the Poketech, Pokégear, Pokedex _AND_ a PC box, meaning it is the most versatile watch made yet. He put it on his right hand, even though he was right handed.

Alex walked out the doorway and through the tiled floor of the hall towards the light of the main living room with Gemini right next to him. Alex then walked into the room and he smelt the log fire invade his nostrils and he breathed in deeply and then he saw that most of his friends were together. 'Oh, you're here. Uh, Josh,' Alex gestured to Josh, 'this is Gemini, my long-term friend.' Alex finished as he nodded his head at Gemini, who sat on the sofa and started talking to Val.

Gemini looked at Alex and said 'Oh, yeah, I've already met Val, but I also think Val and Josh would make a great couple.'

'Hey! You didn't even know about his dreams!' Josh yelled out as he stood up.

'Well, you see, I have a link with Alex, like you would never know. Also, I know how you feel, but you try to hide it.' Gemini said as she looked towards Josh while brushing down her dress.

'Uh… Right. I also think that you and Alex would make a good couple Gemini.' Josh said as he looked at his gauntlets.

'Riighht, okay then ready to go? Because I know I'm not!' Val said sadly as she stood up and walked into the spare bedroom and closed the door and locked it with a '_click_'

Alex looked around and walked over to Gemini and sat next to her and put his arm over her shoulder and hugged her. 'I always knew I would wind back to you, but I didn't think it would be so soon. Thank you for the gift, I cannot thank you enough.' He said as he looked into her eyes from her shoulder.

Josh looked at the sight as he smiled menacingly at them and called out 'Well, I better get out of here, but only for two minutes cause that's how long this sorta stuff takes.' He said and then he stood up and walked down the hallway and into the sunroom.

'Uh, sorry about him, he is kind of like that.' Alex said as he leant away from Gemini but kept his arm around her shoulder.

'Oh its fine, I like you as well Alex, that's why I did it for you. Now, it's time to bust open that door and see what Val there is doing right?' Gemini said as she pulled Alex up off the couch and held his hand while towing him towards Val's door. 'Ready?' Gemini said as she put her hand up to the door lock.

'Ready Gemini, let's now get them Nargles.' Alex said as he made his hands glow orange like hot coals.

Gemini then pushed her wrist at the lock and the locked clicked open and they opened the door to see in the dark room that Val on the bed, crying. Alex rushed over to Val and knelt down next to her and asked her 'Are you okay Val?' while putting his now-normal hand on her back.

Val lifted her head slightly and mumbled something but Alex didn't hear anything so he leaned closer and asked her again and he heard her say 'I thought you were mine, why her?' and she let her head fall back on the pillow and started crying again.

'Uh, well Val, I like to be with you but not in that sort of way. I am in that sort of relationship with Gemini, my girlfriend that we had a 5-year hiatus with each other to see what happened, and it worked on my half. I made new friends and I also saved the world sometimes.' Alex said as he stroked her head soothingly.

'I-I-I know that Alex, but I thought you liked me.' Val cried into the pillow.

'I do like you though; I also like Gemini more though.' Alex soothingly said.

Val lifted her head up and looked at Alex then she said to him 'I thought you were the one for me, I was wrong. Now I have to be with someone different than you. Damn you and your history, you did too much.'

'I'm sorry for not telling you Val, I am so sorry. But I want to tell you that you are perfect for Josh, and Josh is perfect for you.'

'Hah, yeah right.' Val said as she sat up on the bed.

'How about you try and get in a relationship with him, but make him ask you out willingly, to see if you can do it.' Alex said. He then walked over to the open door and gestured for her to follow.

'Okay, but for you.' Val said, and then she stood up off the bed while being supported by Gemini.

They walked out of the room to see that Josh was sitting on the couch and he said 'Hm. You tried to take it to the bedroom but she was in there. Ha ha.'

Alex ignored Josh and yelled 'Alright guys, let's go to win that achievement "Conquer the Mountain" and get three stars for it!' Then Alex ran to the door and skidded in front of it and yelled 'Well, move on! To Hammerhold!'

Alex then opened the door and ran through it and felt himself fall through the sky with the wind whistling past his ears and he looked down to see the volcano coming closer to him at an alarming rate so he angled his body down towards the main hole of the volcano and he was flying towards the top of the volcano, meaning he will land in lava.

Alex then flew through the ash coming from the top of the volcano and in his wake there was some clear air behind him. Alex then flattened his body out in the air and as he did this he felt the ash and air whip on him as he slowed down in the air and he felt in his body that the volcano was near, so Alex made himself start to glow orange as he made his body heat up and he felt as if he burst into flame.

Alex then smashed into the side of the red volcano in a rain of heated rock shards and he felt the hard ground slow him down and he then fell through the roof of the inside of the volcano and he landed of a very hard rock and he heard and felt a painful _CRACK_ when he had stopped moving.

'Ughh' Alex grunted as he rolled off the rock and he landed painfully on the ground and he felt pain jolt through his ribs. 'Ugh, I must have broken a rib.' He then heard the ground crack and it then fell down underneath him as he felt himself fall through the bowels of the volcano.

Alex turned in the air and he smelt the heat coming from lava and then he saw a big pit of lava. Alex once again felt dizzy as he landed in the lava with a great splash and he felt himself fading into unconsciousness and he felt as if he is slipping through the bottomless pit of lava.

_Alex felt himself in a black void, but he was somehow able to stand up normally. He heard an empowering voice that was very familiar say 'Well Done, Alexi, you should know that you will get some help. I shall get you someone to help you, but, you will have to play a game first. The game is played between different Warriors. Remember your time in Ransei? You will have to defeat someone equally, if not stronger, than you. Have fun finding him!'_

**-{- **

[_At Gemini's home_]

'What happened to him?' Josh said as he looked down the edge of the house, getting a little nauseous at the fact that he was so high up.

'Well, I think that he might have forgotten that I live in a cloud.' Gemini said as she pulled Josh out of the doorway. Gemini then walked out into her room and looked at the photos on the counter.

'Oh Alex, why do you have to be like this.' Gemini sighed to herself as she looked at the photo of a Jirachi riding on a Heatran's head, they were both smiling. She then looked at the next photo of Alex and Gemini hugging each other while looking at the camera smiling at a party. Gemini then sighed at the sight of all these photos and she said 'Why do you have to be like this, you know that I love you, but you don't return it much.'

Gemini heard footsteps behind her and she turned around to see Val was standing there with her arm raised, pointing at Gemini. 'Alright then Gem, I want you to see this, my Empathy Drive!' Val said, which she then shot a disk at Gemini which fazed through her belly and then Gemini glowed slightly as the power from the disk raced through Gemini and then Gemini was transformed into a Jirachi, who then yelled out in protest 'JIRACHI' (BITCH!)

With those strong words, the Jirachi flew at Val at humungous speeds and then tackled Val so hard that Val's form also shifted, into a Keldeo in its resolute form. They both smashed through the wall next to them and they landed in the lounge room, startling Josh entirely.

'WHAT THE FUCK?!' Josh yelled as he dived to the side to dodge a Hydro Pump from the Keldeo's feet that were whizzing around the room soaking everything entirely, including a very good tapestry.

The Wish Pokémon yelled out a huge 'JIR CHI!' (That cost me 1 million Poké!') and then it's eyes glowed bright blue as the enraged Jirachi used psychic on the Keldeo, but the Keldeo was using Quick Attack to move so fast that the Jirachi couldn't get a 'grip' on it.

Keldeo's horn then glowed blue as it charged at the Jirachi, but the Jirachi shot a red laser from its eyes to make the charging Pokémon dodge out of the way so it couldn't land its attack. The Keldeo then skidded past the Pokémon and it turned around and pounced at the back of the smaller floating Pokémon.

But, the Jirachi then vanished with a vworp* and then appeared behind the blinking Keldeo who didn't know what had happened, and shot a Shadow Ball at the other Pokémon's back, which scored a direct hit making the Keldeo cry out in pain.

Keldeo then quickly turned around and then covered itself with water and then it projected itself strait at the Jirachi with a jet of water flying from behind it and the Keldeo pointed its horn at the Jirachi's head and just as the horn would have hit the Jirachi, a blue bubble surrounded the Jirachi as a Protect shield appeared making the horn bounce off the shield harmlessly.

The Keldeo then skidded to the side of the Jirachi and then it roared so loud that it made the Jirachi fly out the door and into the open sky. Jirachi then raised its hands and made a chant to the sky 'Jir ra ra chi ra ji' (Ho-oh hear my plea, add a rainbow to fill my needs.)

And with that chant, a beam of rainbow coloured light filled the air around Jirachi, who then aimed the beam to go down to the foot of the house to the ground, kind of like the rainbow bridge from Norse Mythology. Keldeo then ran from the door of the house and started running on the rainbow and kicked it up behind it to make a rainbow afterglow fly behind it.

Jirachi then smiled as it made its eyes glow Cerulean Blue and it made the rainbow go on the Keldeo's head as well as after its body. Keldeo then yelled 'KELDEO KEL KELDEO DEO!' (Ha, funny, Rainbow Unicorn Attacks 2? I'll show you what happens to stars when I play!) The unicorn then yelled as it gathered some of the rainbow behind it and used Quick Attack to charge strait at the star shaped Pokémon.

The Jirachi then saw this and started to fly backwards away from the Keldeo and it charged a giant star in front of it and shot it at the Keldeo, which then burst into many smaller stars which all went at the Keldeo with a super powered Swift attack, all of which hit the charging Pokémon. All of the stars still stuck into the Keldeo.

The Jirachi then started to charge an orb of white light at its belly and it then released it out in a wave just as Keldeo jumped up in an attack. The area was covered in a whitewash of colour as both Pokémon cringed from the light.

-{+}-

Alex's Dream

Alex saw around him a huge sandstone city form around him with what looked like a crashed spaceship to his left and a huge stadium in front of him. He smiled and said 'Hm, Mos Eisley, the biggest spaceport for pirates and scumbags on Tatooine.'

Alex then saw that he had a big blue hologram of the rebel insignia on it. He then saw some vague characters next to him, such as the guy from Assassin's Creed, Mace Windu from Star Wars and what looked like a stick figure Spartan. The stick figure Spartan in a commanding voice 'Hello fellow soldiers, I am a Spearton from the Order Empire, and this is how the game is played: your team must kill 150 enemies to win or you must capture all of the command posts.'

'We are on the blue team, or the good side and we must capture or kill those on the Red team, or the bad guys. If you do get killed, you will respawn in the command post of your choice. Every death on either team reduces the amount of health on their team's total respawns. Finally, here is your HUD, which has a map, health bar, stamina bar; ammunition count and how many points both teams have left.'

A godly voice fills the area and yells 'The game begins in 3, 2, 1, BEGIN!'**

+]-[+

***You can hear what that sound was meant to sound like if you look up the sound of an Arcane Wizard's Teleport spell from Kingdom Rush. Sounds very cool!**

****Also, you can read the battle that happens in another one-shot that I make on my profile of stories. It might not come out for a while, so don't expect anything in a while.**

**A/N: Well, wasn't that an exciting chapter? Does Alex survive the fall and being in Lava? Does Alex end up winning the battle? WHO KNOWS? I DO! Hahaha**

**OMG! PMD: Gates to Infinity has the biggest plot twist on the Pokémon world! OMFG! I was shaking from excitement. But one of the bosses is really hard to defeat because of an ability which STOPS WONDER ORBS WORKING which I hate.**

**That is all, and, Goodbye for now, but not forever.**

**PPQRZDE**


End file.
